There is a limit to the size of a display screen for displaying information. In order to display a large amount of information on this display screen, a portion of the image is displayed in some cases. A user can view the information while changing an area of the information to be displayed by using a combination of a scroll operation, an enlarging operation, a reducing operation, etc., for example.
However, when one attempts to view detailed information, it is difficult to grasp an overall picture of the information, and it is difficult to know which part of the entire information corresponds to the part of the information that is being currently viewed. In view of this, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a player device which switches between a screen displaying a list of content items and another screen displaying detailed information of a content item being currently replayed.